There is no Moonlight without the Sunshine
by yaoi-day-and-night
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are two normal boys, both with not so normal past, but what happens when we put them in on room. We all know how the Sun reflects on the Moon so it can shine and things here aren't much different.
1. Chapter 1

** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARECTERS**

Warning : Swearing

**_"When moonlight meets the sunshine"_**

The sun was shining brightly above the Uchiha household, in a complete opposite of the mood of the youngest one of the house. Sasuke was pacing around his room, mumbling under his breath irritated "_Why the fuck am I supposed to have a roommate, dammint?! Like it's not bad enough that have to live in a place as small as that, but on top of all, I have to share it with some half-brained moron._" Sasuke was used to be one of those kids who always get whatever they want, whenever they want it, even though he never acted like a spoiled brat or went around showing off with his parents' money. But he had the Uchiha blood running in his veins, after all, which means that he will always feel better than most of the humanity.

Sasuke graduated from high-school last year and now he was supposed to go to the KSU (The Konoha Science University). High-school was like a kids play for him. He was always one of the popular kids and the fact that he was always an A-straight student was a total bonus to his athletic body and good-almost-feminine-looks. Almost every girl in his high school was into him at some point. And he sure was quite the catch, with his huge dark irises and midnight-black hair, contrasting completely to his pale as a sheet skin, his body well built as most of his muscles were slightly outlined. He was truly breath-taking, beautiful even, but no one in his right mind would dare tell Sasuke he was beautiful without leaving a death note before-hand.

He had a couple of girlfriends, nothing too serious. The longest one of his relationships was with one pink-haired girl with quite the mouth of her own and with a huge temper, Sakura. They lasted about an year and 4 months before braking-up. She used to have a crush on him since second grade but she quickly realized it was nothing more than an attraction, just like most of the high school relationships nowadays. The broke up, managing to stay good friends after wards, starting the same college together in just two days.

So here he was now, thinking of a way he could get rid of his supposed-to-be roommate before he even got the chance to meet him.

There was a slight knock on his door. _'Now what_?!' he toughed to himself but managed to keep his irritation out of his voice as calling for whoever it was to come in.

Itachi slowly opened the door that led to Sasuke's room and pocked his head in.

"Hey, Sasuke, are you ready?" he asked smoothly "It's almost time to go. Kakashi is already downstairs, waiting for you." Itachi Uchiha – Sasuke's older brother, last year in college starting in two days. You could tell they were brothers by only the slightest glance. The same pale skin, black hair and dark eyes. Both of them fascinating, with their stoic faces, not giving away any emotion, every one of which, hidden in their eyes. That's how the communicated mostly between themselves-with their eyes.

Sasuke run a hand trough his dark bangs, falling in front of his face. He took a deep breath and then let it out. He knew that once he walked out of this room today, there was no going back. Not at least till the Christmas holiday. Until then he was supposed to share his bathroom and sleeping room and almost everything in the campus with someone he didn't even knew.  
>"Yeah, I'll be right there, tell Kakashi he can already start putting my things in the back of his car" Itachi murmured a quick 'okay' and closed the door. Kakashi was Sasuke's official guardian. He was a family friend long before the accident so it wasn't that hard for him to convince the court of taking the little Sasuke under his care.<p>

Sasuke sighted and took his time to make a slow and full 360 in his room, trying to remember well what it was like to have his own private space, knowing that it would be taken away from him in a couple of hours (which was the ride to the campus). He glanced at his perfectly made king-sized bed, at all of his posters of rock bands on his creamy brown walls, his desk in front of the French-windows. He took a look at the shelter above his bed and the books on it.

He got closer without even realizing it and slowly ran his finger-tips on the edge of the frame of a photo, as a sad smile pulled the corners of his lips upwards. On the photo was he, at the age of 8, next to him was his older brother, currently at the age of 13 and both of his parents standing behind them, smiling warmly at the camera. That was the last family photo they ever took and they used to do it every year until then. Both him and his brother were smiling on the photo. Their Mother was looking really happy, locking her hand around Sasuke's neck, smiling her most bright and genuine smile and their Father had his hand on Itachi's shoulder, looking really proud from both of his sons and wife.

Mikoto ( Sasuke's mother) looked pregnant on the photo or at least Itachi had told Sasuke that she was, and honestly, there was no other explanation of her only getting bigger tummy, but of course, when the photo was taken, Sasuke was too little to know or understand any of that.  
>Everything seemed so simple back then.<p>

They were one happy family. Itachi was just being accepted in the basketball team and Sasuke was barely in second grade. Their father worked a lot but their mother was mostly at home. Sasuke remembered how she would always await him after school with warm lunch waiting for him on the table and she would always ask him how his day was. Later on, Itachi would come home too and they would play together in the backyard or go in the park together with a ball to play or go riding bikes together. Sasuke always searched his older brother attention.  
>Little before dinner Fugaki-their father, would come home and they would eat dinner all together talking about their day and just some random stuff.<p>

Sasuke was frowning now as he snapped out of it and caught himself, remembering all these little things. He sighed long enough to get almost every bit of air out of his system. He snapped his head around, grabbed his backpack and went out of the room, almost sprinting to the stairs and then running through them.

"Let's go Kakashi, we don't have all day to waste!" he said as he walked past the two men calmly talking to each other in the living area. They both glanced at him and then knowingly at each other. Sasuke had already put his shoes on when they got to the front door. He looked at the concerned stares he was currently receiving and rolled his eyes secretly to himself deciding that he would act like nothing was bugging him. He didn't want to think about that right now, he had to distract his own mind from that, and besides, he had better things to worry about right now, like, what sort of a sorry excuse of a human being would be placed as his roommate or what kind of professors was he having for the different subjects and many others but this, this was certainly not in the list right now.

"Itachi, I'll call you when we get there, try not to worry too much." Sasuke decided that at least that way he would distract himself and them form what they were currently thinking was going through his head. Itachi quickly nodded with a slight, full of concern smile.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." And with that his smile went into a smirk "And be careful with all the pretty girls around there, don't get too wasted on school nights." Itachi winked playfully at him as Sasuke rolled his eyes and grunted as he shot his brother a glare and then his famous, arrogant, Uchiha half-smile as if saying _'Yeah right, like something like school ever stopped me'_

Kakashi watched with amusement from his spot. He could never get enough of these two. He straightened his face and let his only visible eye slide up and down Sasuke's appearance. The boy was currently wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a black tank-top which was just slightly bigger than him so that way his top stopped just and inch below his pelvis, his sides were visible from the huge space left between his tank top and his body as the holes for his arms were big enough that they were down his body along half the length of his upper arm. You could see how well he's been working out and building up his body to be as perfect as it was now.

The Uchiha crest was swinging loosely on his neck from a thin, silver chain, stopping on the middle of his chest. His red sneakers contrasted to his black clothing and yellow Nirvana face on his tank top. His hair was, as always, perfectly made and he was standing tall and proud. '_He sure isn't that little boy anymore_' taught Kakashi as he smiled to himself, remembering how little Sasuke used to be and how much he'd grown to be right now.

"Alright, Sasuke, time to hit the road" Kakashi announced and opened the front door of the house. They both walked out, walking In the sun, which reflected perfectly from Sasuke's milk-white skin, making the contrast with his hair and eyes even bigger. Itachi stared after them from the door. Sasuke opened the passenger seat and sat himself inside his gaurdian's black Audi. Kakashi waved at Itachi for a mare second smiling brightly and then sitting on the drivers' seat. He put the car to live and pull out of his parking spot, soon after zooming through the peaceful street.

Itachi stared after the car, with a genuine smile on his face, thinking about how fast his little brother had grown to be an young man, as if it was only yesterday when they were playing and Itachi would tap Sasukes' forehead with his index and middle finger. '_Mom and Dad would be very proud if they could see him now' taught Itachi to himself as he slowly closed the door._

* * *

><p>It was around eight thirty in the morning when Naruto first opened his eyes. He tried to nuzzle his head into the pillow and go back to sleep but the nausea in his stomach kept him from doing so. Today was the day. The day he had to leave his home and go the college campus of the KSU. He gets to meet his new roommate.<em> 'God, I hope he's cool, and not just some nerd with a stick up his ass<em>' Naruto thought to himself as he smiled at the thought.

He turned his head in the bed to glance at the alarm clock on his bed stand. It was barely past eight thirty. He had a good half an hour until his alarm is about to set off, but he decided that he would get up anyway.

He went to his bathroom, glancing at himself and showing one huge bright smile at the mirror. His hair was messy from the sleep, just how he always liked it. The blond locks standing in every possible direction _'Perfect as always_' he thought to himself, pulling out an even bigger smile, if that were possible.

Naruto quickly washed his teeth and splashed some cold water on his face, fully waking himself up. He rubbed at his huge, bright blue eyes and then furrowed his blond eyebrows together, feeling the sleep slowly leaving him.

He traced his fingertips through his cheeks, feeling proud of he's newly made tattoo on both sides of his face. He made it about a month ago, being told that it was really brave and at the same time completely insane to dare put tattoo on his face, but he's love for foxes was bigger that the fear of it not getting the way he wanted it.

Naruto just decided that, because he was never really popular in high school and people actually hardly ever noticed him (or they just ignored him, because he was known as one of the biggest trouble-makers of all and they just didn't want being involved) that he'll do something like that so he would be more vivid in the crowd of faces.

It's not like a bright blonde hair and huge sapphire eyes contrasting with his tanned skin aren't noticeable enough, or the fact that he wears mostly orange, but he wanted people to talk about him, and to want to talk to him, so he put these whisker-like lines on his face, three on each side, making him look more like a fox than ever.

Naruto went into his room, still dark because he didn't bother putting the curtains back. He slipped out of his loose pajama pants and put them on his bed. He walked back into the bathroom and took of his boxers too. He then stepped into to shower, deciding he had enough time for that, considering the extra half an hour he got himself.

He quickly washed his body and shampooed his hair, rubbing every part of himself. He loved the feeling of clean on his skin. Soon after he got out of the shower, Naruto went to his chair where he had put his clothes for the day since last night. He hardly ever did that, only when he was nervous about making a good impression.

Today was one of those days. He wanted to look presentable. He slipped on his lucky boxers with their little foxy faces on them and then he put on his light blue jeans. He threw his orange V-neck short sleeved shirt above his head which made his body look really good as the fabric embraced his chest and abs just so slightly.

He ran his hand through his hair a couple times making sure it was standing the way he wanted it to. He put on his necklace which he always wore. It was a greenish diamond given to Narto from a very important person for him. He hardly ever took it of.

Naruto glanced at himself one more time in the mirror in his room the turned around starting to walk out of his room, stopping at the door and turning around to take in every possible detail, all the posters on the walls, his big bed, his desk which still had some of his high-school textbooks in it, his computer on it. He slide his glance on the carpet on the floor, which he so hard tried keeping clean, his bed-stand…Everything. Naruto smiled softly at everything, then walked out of the room and silently went down the stairs, walking in to the kitchen. He was met by the smell of just-made coffee and the sight of his foster father sitting behind the table, reading his morning paper and sipping from his coffee time at a time.

The moment that Iruka took notice of Naruto's presence, he quickly folded his newspaper and left it on the table. He looked up at Naruto with hopeful eyes and received a huge smile in return.

"How did you sleep" Asked Iruka, sipping some coffee into Naruto's cup who was looking at it like a little five-year old looks at the showcase of a candy shop.

"Like a baby" Answered Naruto, beaming stupidly at Iruka who just placed the cup of coffee in front of him. He waste no time as he grabbed it and took a blissful sip from it, letting a little moan escape his lips.

"Are you ready for today. I know I already asked you about twenty times, but are you sure you really are ready? We could always wait and year or so, maybe even two, I dunno, however much you want. I just want you to be absolutely sure about the decision you are making" Iruka asked, concern obvious in his voice as he spoke.

"Irukaaa, we already talked that through didn't we?! I told you I'm completely sure and yes, I am completely ready. I want to do it, the one thing I don't want, is for you to worry so much" Naruto was talking slowly as if he was saying this to a six-year old. Iruka just nodded slowly not rally reassured but he didn't have much to do about it so he just smiled, taking another sip of his coffee.

"What time are you leaving?"

"Woah, I barely decided that I want to go and you are already trying to get rid of me?! Wow, Iruka, that hurts right here" Naruto tapped his hand against his chest on the place where was supposed to be his heart, teasing Iruka shamelessly.

Iruka's eyes widened and a soft chuckle emitted from Naruto's throat. "I'm just kidding" He said, still chuckling. Iruka seemed like a wave a relief washed over him. The dude really needed to relax more.

"I'll be going in about an hour or so."

"Oh, good, so you'll have enough time to go through your things and make sure you didn't forget anything" It was supposed to be a suggestion, though it sounded more like he was insisting.  
>"Didn't I already do that, three times?" Naruto underlined the last part purposely. Iruka let out a nervous laugh.<p>

The next hour or so gone through chattered, small talks mainly. But as time began to move on, anxiety began to kick in more and more. Naruto felt almost sick, and then there it was. The moment he has to leave the comfort of his guardians' house and go to some campus, to share a small bathroom and a bedroom with an unknown stranger.

He glanced kind of guilty at Iruka as he finished putting his shoes on. He felt guilty for leaving him after such a long time, but he knew that he had to. The as soon as this was out of the way, he could get a job, and make his own money, and not just live on Irukas back.  
>His guardian smiled at Naruto who just randomly threw his hands around Irukas' frame, hugging him tightly.<p>

"I promise to call the moment I get there" and he meant it.  
>Iruka hugged Naruto back and pet his back reassuringly. Finally the blond let go of Iruka and smiled as huge as always did and gave his father a thumb up. He, then picked up his car keys and opened the front door. He walked in to the heat of the warm, sunny day through the front yard and to his car.<p>

He sat in and waved back at Iruka who just stared at him with a smile. Naruto pulled the car on the street and started driving. The sun was sliding over the top of his red Honda. Iruka stared after the car until it disappeared in the distance. His little insecure fox was slowly growing up, transforming into a man, who was currently leaving his house to go to college.

* * *

><p>AN : Hey, i know nothing int is happening here but it's the first chapter so i things will be getting a little more interesting later. Next update will be on Saturday, and I'll try to post every next one some time at Saturday, every week. This is basicaly a NaruSasuNaru smut-comedy-tragedy-yaoi story I've wanted to write for a little while now and finally started it. Enjoy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

Warning : swearing

CHAPTER 2

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting silently in the car, hardly ever talking. He wasn't quiet because he was nervous or something, no, he's an Uchiha. Uchihas don't get nervous, right? So what was that feeling in his guts? Was it from the lack of breakfast, or was it because he was almost at the campus and would have to go to a new place and live there for quite some time. And lets' not forget his supposed roommate, he had to share the little space he had, with.<p>

Yup, it was probably because he didn't have breakfast.

Sasuke realized that Kakashi probably had asked him something, given the fact that he was staring at him, looking like he was expecting an answer.

"Huh?" Yeah, well that wasn't the smartest thing he could say, but, oh well.

Kakashi smiled like he just got the confirmation he needed and started nodding slightly in amusement. "I asked you, if you're nervous because if you didn't realize, you kept spacing out the whole car ride and now you just look like a scarred puppy." Oh, how much he hated Kakashis' always so casual and lazy manner of talking.

"I am not nervous!" Sasuke inwardly kicked himself in the face for sounding so defensive." I'm irritated of the lack of privacy I'll have in the next year." He didn't feel the huge need to explain himself to his guardian.

Kakashi was just about to retaliate, probably with some smartass comment, but much to Sasuke's happiness, the car came to a halt and Kakashi closed his slightly opened mouth.

Sasuek hurried to get out of the car, slamming the door behind himself. His ass and legs were a little stiffened from all the sitting in the past couple of hours. He went to the back of the car and grabbed a couple of his bags. Kakashi taking the others. Okay, he might just slightly overdid it, just a little bit, but dammnit he needed his clothes '_Boy, I sound like such a fucking girl right now_!'

He walked through the double doors leading into the campus and went to the girl sitting behind a tall desk. She smiled warmly at him, as he told her his name. '_How flattering._' He thought to himself. She was now searching through some folders and then handed him a key.

"Your room is 213, so go to the sec…" she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because he was already walking away with the room key firmly between his teeth. His hands both occupied with his bags.

Kakashi was following suit behind him. He mumbled a quick '_thank you'_ to the girl and continued walking.

Sasuke calmly climbed the stairs, not giving a chance to his anxiety to get to him. Yes, he was getting anxious and he hated it. The small feeling of nausea growing in his gut was driving him crazy. He was Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn't supposed to feel such things. He was all well known about how he never really cared about anything, letting everything around him to just be. But now? What was wrong with him? '_I'm going crazy, that's what wrong'_ He felt irritate more with himself than anything else.

He stood in front of the door of room 213. Dropping the bags, he grabbed the key from his mouth and swiftly put it in the door lock. He inwardly prayed to God that the moron, with whom the director put him with, wasn't already there.

He pushed down the door knob and a big room reviewed itself in front of Sasuke. There were two beds. The walls were in a light creamy brown, two desks on the opposite sides of the room. There were bed-stands, one on a side of each bed. The wardrobes were big enough for most of the clothes he brought with himself, though probably some will have to stay in his bag. (Yes, that's how much he brought!)

He thanked God, he got there first and had the chance to choose the better part of the room and of course the desk in front of the big window was already his.

Kakashi dropped the bags he was holding beside one of the beds.

"Well, it isn't that bad" he hoped he could get the Uchiha to say something, but the only thing he got was his so-like-Sasuke 'hm'.

"I could live with it, tough I probably should be thinking of a plan to get that roommate of mine out of the picture, so I can have it all to myself." He plopped himself on one of the beds, resting his eyes on the ceiling, finding every imperfection on it. "I can even put these beds together after that, and make myself a big one" he kept on thinking of ways that the room could be made so much better without some jackass walking around, occupying half of it.

Kakashi sat on the edge of the other bed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, he could be your type for all we know. Maybe a quiet emo-brat, always wearing his headphones, dressed in black. Just be careful not to mistake your clothes" Kakashi smirked, amused with himself and how funny he thought he was. "But seriously, try not to scare the kid too much. With that cold glare of yours, he probably wouldn't even dare to bother you" Kakashi was smiling even more evilly now as Sasuke shot him just the glare he was currently talking about.

He looked away and murmured quietly so only he could hear himself "Though, I hope he could be someone able to take out that huge stick, permanently shoved up your ass"

"_Hallway to Hell… Hallway to Hell… Hallway to Hell_…" Naruto chuckled at the irony of all of this. He was half an hour away from the KSU and his audio system was just ready to explode with how loud the sound was. He was singing and bobbing his head back and forth at the rhythm of the rock song currently playing.

While listening to one of his favorite rock-bands, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of music does his new roommate listen. Naruto'd never shared a room before and excited didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling. He'd seen on TV how much fun roommates had, like they would make parties together, or go on them together, they'd play pranks on each-other on to be quite honest, that was one of the things he was looking forward to the most. He just couldn't wait anymore to meet him.

The sun was shining right above him in the bright blue sky in unison with his mood. He stepped on the gas petal, leaving a truck behind. He couldn't stop the tapping of his fingers over the staring wheel. He started humming to himself again, mumbling the parts of the lyrics he couldn't remember.

His phone started to buzz in his pocket. He turned down the volume of the music and used one of his hands to fish out his phone. He glanced at the caller ID and then, with a smirk, slid his finger-tip across the screen, answering the coming call and putting it on speaker.

"Heey, Kiba, what's up man? You got your sorry ass at the campus already?" Kiba is Naruto's best friend since grade school and the fact they were going to live in the same university campus was just a mare miracle.

"You bet, I did! You already know that I'm always better that you, fox-face" Yeah, that was how they usually talked to each other.

"Oh, don't you worry your dog-brain. I'll be there in just a couple of minutes." Narute smirked but it faded as fast as it showed.

"Hey, did you get to meet your roommate already?" He could hear Kiba chuckling.

"Yeah, some Sasuke guy. Man you should see him. He looks like some emo-kid whose hamster just died, and he glares at me like I killed it!" Naruto managed to keep his laughter to a mare chuckle.

"Wow, man, college will be all full with complete crazies. I just hope my roommate isn't some psycho, making animal sacrifices every month at full-moon, to the Holy Spirits, asking of them to protect him."

"Huh, yeah, well good luck with that" Kiba laughed at the speakers in his phone.

"Whatever, I'll be there in an instant so keep it on the low, dog-face!" And with that Naruto hung up before Kiba had the chance to throw some well-composed insult at him. He chuckled lowly into his throat and turned up the volume of the music again.

Fifteen minutes later and he was already parking in the parking lot of the campus. Naruto texted Kiba to get his ass down there and then he stepped out of his car. He went to the trunk and unlocked it. Starting to take out his bags, one by one, he began place them on the cement floor.

Naruto noticed Kiba from afar. How could someone miss a hair as messy as his. Not like Narutos was one to talk but… 'that's beside the point' Naruto thought to himself. Kiba was smiling brightly as he approached Naruto, throwing one hand over his shoulders.

"Oi, stop messing around and grab these bags!" he said pointing with his head to the pile of bags beside his car. Kiba just laughed, shaking his head, and taking as much as he could. The blonde took the others and they both went to the desk with the girl behind it, responsible for the room keys in the campus. Naruto shot her one of his full-teeth, fox-grins as he leaned on the desk

"Hey there sweetie" He tried to pull out his sexy voice as much as he could "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Mind if you tell me where should I'll be leaving all these bags?" The girl giggled and looked through some folders.

"Well, Naruto, you will be staying in room 216, so here's your key." She smiled as he took it, never even once breaking eye contact. He put it in his back pocket of his jeans and started walking for the stairs as Kiba was laughing under his breath, walking behind him. He could hear him mumble something along the lines of man-whore or something, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Naruto and Kiba quickly got to the second floor and went for the door of room 216. Naruto turned the knob down and opened it. He walked in and… and just stared in awe. There was only one bed, only one bed stand, only one wardrobe, only one desk…only one everything. Naruto gaped… he was looking so forward to having a roommate that he never even considered the fact of not having one.

"But…but where is my roommate? " Naruto looked like a kicked in the face puppy, under the rain. Kiba was already balling down from fits of laughter.

"Maaan, you should have seen the look on your face!" He managed to say through all the shaky breaths he was taking.

"That's not fair!" Naruto whined.

"Woah, what got your thong in a twist. I'd give almost everything to have my own room, with no emos with dead glares walking around in it." Kiba once again spoke without thinking and that was all it took Naruto to turn the frown on his face into an evil grin. Kiba, obliviously stared at Naruto with confusion.

"Yo, fox-ass, you're seriously starting to creep me out already." He frowned, still confused and Naruto just chuckled evilly under his breath. Kiba was about to shit a brick when it clicked in his mind

"Ooooh, I get what you're thinking and I have only one thing to say… LET'S DO IT!"

~ 30 minutes earlier ~

Kakashi had left a little while ago and Sasuke had just turned on his computer, when he heard his door dramatically slammed open. He glanced behind his back and a saw a tall boy in skinny, leather jeans and a black T-Shirt with a green marijuana leaf on it. The boy had two tattoos on his face, both the same, placed on each cheek of his face. They looked like two huge red fangs starting from under his eyes and stopping almost at the end of his jaw. He had brown hair, which looked like a nest, or at least was very messy.

Sasuke lift up a thin eyebrow, staring at the boy at the door, who was now starting to unpack some cloths and just throw them in the second wardrobe in the room, not even bothering to fold them.

He probably noticed the glare he was receiving from the other end of the room. He turned around and smiled brightly walking to him and offering a hand for him to shake.

"Kiba Inozuka" said the boy still waiting for his hand-shake to be accepted. Sasuke just glanced at him, the slid his gaze down to his hand and back to his face. He turned his back to the boy, Kiba, without even bothering to touch his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha" He said coldly. Kiba looked like he was about to explode but managed to keep it on the low. He turned around and continued with his previous work. '_Who does that bitch think he is?! Acting all high and mighty like he owns the place and the whole fucking world! I'll show that duckass-head who the alpha is!'_

Sasuke was currently checking his e-mail, though he was more concentrated to the things happening behind his back. '_I am supposed to share a room with that?! Like hell I am. I'd be damned if I just sit here and do nothing!' _

Obviously Kiba had already calmed himself, taking it out on his clothes. He turned around and decided that if he was spending a whole year with that fuckass, he at least should try to keep in good terms with him.

"So, in what are you specializing?" Sasuke didn't even bother to turn around, as he was asked a question. He waited for a minute or two to pass so that he knew Kiba would be already irritated and answered just then.

"In biology" He said it just as coldly as he introduced himself a couple of minutes ago. Sasuke wanted to be a doctor. Yes, if you could believe it, he wants to actually help people, but he wasn't telling that to a complete stranger, who even kind of looked like a dog. No way!

When Kiba heard that, something clicked I his head and he hurried to get out of the room and slide out his phone. The halls were full of people's laughter and talks, greetings and small talks, everything usual. The moment he heard the Uchiha say he was specializing in biology, he was reminded of his best friend who was taking the same classes and was supposed to arrive here any minute now.

Sasuke stared a little while at the door that was just slammed after Kiba. He heard him talking to someone in the hall, or on the phone? He wasn't sure, but he heard him describing him as an emo-kid with a dead hamster. He couldn't help but smirk just slightly at the describing.

Soon after, the door opened again and Kiba walked in. He took some clothes and a pair of boxers and walked to the bathroom, probably about to take a shower.

Ten minutes later Inozuka came out of the bathroom in a completely different outfit and slightly wet hair. He dried his hair with a towel and then his phone buzzed. He slid it open and just walked out of the room without a word being spoken.

Sasuke decided that Kiba's idea was good enough, as he took his clothes of and walked into the bathroom. He stepped under the shower and turned the heat up. The hot water steams started running down his back, massaging his stiffened muscles. He adored the long showers. The longer the moments he spent in the showers were, the longer he could escape from reality and just toss his problems to the side.

Time passed and he simply didn't have any idea about how long he'd been under the shower but he decided that it was long enough as it was. Time to get back in to reality again.

He stepped out of the shower, putting a towel around his waist. He went to the mirror. He hated the way his face looked when his hair was wet, so he grabbed his hair dryer from the cabinet under the sink (where he had put it earlier that day, as he was unpacking) and plugged it in. He started fixing his hair feeling proud of what he accomplished when he was done. He was still wet, water drops falling down his bodys'pale skin, changing course every time they slid over his abs.

He walked out of the room with only the towel around his waist, loosely hanging on his pelvis, the crack of his ass almost above it. He suddenly stopped midway across the room. His cheeks flushing red as he realized he wasn't alone in the room. Kiba was standing there, packing his things as a blond, around Kiba's height, who wasn't higher than Sasuke, was currently bringing some bags in the room, as Kiba was throwing his things back into his own. The boy had hair similar to Kiba's and huge crystal blue eyes, bright, white smile and whisker-like tattoos on both sides of his face. '_Is this "Tattoo your face" year_?' Sasuke thought with an inward roll of his eyes. The boy looked good in his light skinny jeans and orange shirt, which was showing just the right amount of his body lines. Kiba and the blond both turned around in unison and stared a little shocked at the half-naked, wet Sasuke, who had blushed as hard as his face and neck would allow him, and that wasn't little at all, considering how pale the raven actually was.

* * *

><p>AN : Ok, so Chapter two was kinda ready now and I couldn't wait till Saturay to update it, so here it is.<p>

Enjoy !


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

Warning : Swearing  
><span>

Enjoy, loves!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Naruto didn't even bother unpacking his things. Kiba, above any human ability, managed to get every one of his bags and throw them in front of room 213. He grabbed his key and stopped right in front of the door, then turned around and stared at Naruto.

"No taking backs. Once you're settled in, there's no going back. " Naruto just huffed at how serious his friend was. "I'm warning you, the basted in there isn't someone who can be easily handled with a temper as short as yours" Kiba smirked at the statement he just made.

"You'd be amazed of what I'm capable of, thought you knew me better by now." And he just pushed Kiba away, taking the key from his hand and going in to the room. They both looked around. No sign of Sasuke in there. The first guess was that he went out but soon after they heard sound of the hair dryer coming from the bathroom. They both glanced at each other, amusement clear on their faces.

Kiba began to throw his stuff back in his bags with just a slight shake of his head. Naruto began bringing his bags in the room, leaving them beside one of the beds.

The bathroom door opened and from there walked out a wet almost naked Sasuke, oblivious to the people standing in his room. He started walking across the room, suddenly stopping mid-way, taking notice to the other two currently staring at him.

Naruto obviously couldn't stop staring at Sasukes' wet naked body with its' pale, perfectly outlined abs, the big shoulders and muscled arms. He really had been working out. What was wrong with Naruto? Was he really checking out a boy right now? Ignoring every each of these thoughts, he let his gaze go a little more to the south and was now staring at the boys' love line, mixing with black curls, which were showing from his so loosely and so low on his waist wrapped towel. He could see how perfect and long were the legs of the raven.

Naruto suddenly realized he was staring at the boys' lower area, hidden behind the fabric of the towel, hanging from his pelvis, showing just enough of his muscled V - lines. He was wondering just how well gifted he could possibly be.

He quickly snapped his head up to the face of the boy, as he felt his member twitch. Naruto just realized how pale his skin was, and how much it contrasted with his dark eyes and midnight black hair, long bangs of which were falling in from in front of his face. The skin on his cheeks and neck was currently a deep red and his lips were chopped and slightly parted. Suddenly a pink tongue ran its' roof over those lips. _'Damn, I'd bang him' _Did Naruto just thought that?! Did he really said such a thing, even only in his head?!

Sasuke was getting more and more uncomfortable with the situation. He could feel the blondes' gaze traveling up and down his body, stopping on his lower half of the body, staring at his abs, and then his crouch. And if things weren't uncomfortable enough, he saw the boy licking his lips as he stared at his covered shaft. Thank God he didn't forget bringing a towel before going in the shower.

Sasukes' blush deepened at the thought and just then the blonde decided to shift his gaze to the raven's face. He felt his mouth going more and more dry with every painfully slowly passing second.

"Keep your shitty eyes to yourself, before I fucking take them out and make you eat them!" Sasuke snapped angrily. He felt so exposed, and tried to gather the little pride he had left. He went to his bags to get himself a pair of underwear and clothes. Naruto couldn't stop moving his eyes with the boy, staring at every smooth move his body made when he got down to search through his bags, holding the towel in place with one hand. After that was done, Sasuke stormed into the bathroom, slammed the door after himself and threw his clothes over the closed toilet. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, seeing how red he really was and that got him even more irritated than the situation itself. He wouldn't really care if there was some boy to see him half naked. But damned, he didn't mind a boy _seeing_ him, but a boy checking him out for as long as he could..? He blamed the perverted blonde who couldn't keep his eyes to himself all the time, traveling them over him like he was for sale or something. What did he think Sasuke was?! A museum exhibit or something?! Who does he think he was?!

His blush started to slowly fade away and he began dressing. He fixed his hair some more before walking out of the bathroom once again and went straight to his desk.

The blond was now casually lying on his back on one of the beds as Kiba was still throwing his clothes around. Narutos' eyes never even once leaving Sasuke. A minute or two later he spoke as a huge grin found its' way on his face.

"Oi, candy-boy over there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it, because I'll be your roommate for the rest of the year!" and his smirked widened.

Sasukes' eyes widened and he snapped his head around to stare at him. He didn't know what took him more off guard. The nickname that bastard used or the statement he just made. He was only fucking with him right?! He couldn't be serious…right?!

Sasuke just got that feeling in his gut that this one would be a little tougher to get rid of.

"I seriously prefer dog-boy, over there. At least he knows how to keep his eyes to himself." He tried to say it as calm as he could, and happily his voice didn't betray him. He turned to stare at his computer once again. Naruto kind of blushed at that comment. Was he that obvious?! But as soon as the embarrassment showed up it disappeared into irritation.

"Well I am not the one who walks around almost, completely naked!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe your right, me walking naked around _my own room_? I don't know if I can ever forgive myself!" Sasuke snapped. Venom dripping with every word he spoke. Why the hell was he getting all worked-up because of that half-brained moron? He didn't explain himself even to his official guardian. Why would he start now with some unknown perverted dumbass?!

Kiba was staring with amused face, as Naruto was getting more and more angry with every passing second, Sasuke obviously too. He was already done with packing and now was just enjoying the show. Naruto was just huffing and mumbling incoherent words under his breath when suddenly he calmed down.

"You know what, I was looking so forward to having a roommate…" _Oh no, he'll ask for his room back! _Kiba's eyes widened. Naruto wasn't turning him down, was he?_ " _… so I don't wanna start everything with a fight, so let's just call it an even, ok?" Kiba let a low sigh of relieve leave his lips.

Sasuke just slowly turned around to stare at the smiling Naruto with his black eyebrow almost to the roof of his hair. Was that dobe serious? Was he really dying so much to have a roommate? _'Hah, well if that is his wish, he's gonna get one hellofa roommate!'_

"Fine!" Sasuke said as cold as he could, but knew that a little piece of amusement was still evident in it. "On, and dobe?" He waited until he had Narutos' full attention and the added "Just one more thing, whenever you feel like staring at me like that again, I promise to take your eyes out and stuff them both in your perverted ass."

Narutos' eyes widened and he turned around, but he calmed himself. He would be getting back at this basterd later. He threw the keys of room 216 and Kiba grabbed them in mid-air. He grabbed some of Kibas' bags and started walking out of the room.

"Yeah, whatever you say, teme!" Sasukes eyes shot a glare to the now closed door. He was surprised that the dipshit even knew what dobe meant, and what more, had something to retaliate to it with. Kinda impressive, tough he would never admit that.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Kiba said the moment they got out of the room. He walked to the door with '216'writteh on it and got in, starting to throw some clothes into the wardrobe in his new singular room.

"You talkin' bout that dickass, next door?! Pffts, just wait until tomorrow! I'll give him one day off before I play him my first prank. I promise I would change that ass personality of his." Naruto smirked. He even knew what he was doing him first and that made his smirk turn into an evil grin. Kiba was once again creeped out.

"Yeeaaah, take it down a notch for now, Satan! Wanna get a bait or something? I'm starving!"

"Yeah, actually, now when you mentioned it, I haven't eaten since yesterday, so yeah, let's go see what they have around town." And with that they both left Kibas' new room and starting walking out.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kiba were just walking in the campus when a couple of girls stopped them at the door, asking them the hold it. They both got out their most cheeky smiles as they did so.<p>

"Hey, that one looks heavy, want me to hold it for you?" Naruto smiled even wider as the blonde girl giggled. He took the box from her hands. "My name is Naruto by the way." He winked.

"Ino" she said cutely. Her big blue eyes, were shining under the bright sun. "The girl over there" she noted with her head to a girl with hair so dark that it looked blue. Her eyes were so pale that a person could think she was blind. Kiba was currently leaning over her car as she shyly blushed and stared at her fingers. " That's Hinata. And the pink-haired billboard-brow you see over there is Sakura"

"I heard that, Ino-Pig!" Came the response. She had hair to the shoulders, her eyes were bright green and her hair really was pink. He wondered if she got her name because of that.

A couple of courses between the parking lot and the campus and they were done with all the boxes.

"Well ladies, let me know if you ever need something." Naruto shot them a grin, showing his shining teeth.

"Are those scars on your face?" Sakura sounding kind of concerned. He just chuckled, shaking his head slightly. People seemed to often think they were and that was just absurd.

"No, of course not! They're tattoos. I got them this summer." He crocked his head to the side, showing the tattoos in a better angle. Ino reached forward to touch the skin on his face.

"They kinda look like whiskers to me. How did you decide to put tats on your face, much more, six of them?" Naruto just grinned.

"Well that's what they're supposed to be. Fox whiskers."

"I don't know, I have a tattoo too, but I'd never put one on my face" Sakura said, sounding a little skeptically.

"You do? Can I see it. I mean if you can show me." Naruto really couldn't think when he was excited. Sakura glanced at him, taking him in with her eyes from head to toe, slightly narrowing her eyes, but then stopped on his eyes and saw how innocent he looked when he was hopefully smiling like that.

She turned around and put some pink hair behind her right ear, showing him the skin behind it. It looked like little hieroglyph or something at first, but when he looked at it more observantly, he realized it was a combination of two letters, probably someone's initials.

"What does it mean? "

"It's a combination of two letters. 'S' and 'U'. These are the initials of my best friend." She frowned a little while searching for the proper words to tell him. He realized that this wasn't all to the story, but he wasn't to push it. Happily, Ino was kind enough to explain a little more.

"The initials belong to her first love. They stayed close friends, though they haven't talked in a while. He is supposed to be studying in this college so I don't know if he got here until now or not." She looked around as if expecting to spot just then and there while talking about him.

"Really, who is he, I may know him already" Narutos' eyes shined.

"I doubt you do, he isn't one to go around and start making new friendships but, his name is Sasuke Uchiha." Narutos' eyes widened. No fucking way. Sakura was the bastards' ex?! Oh, wasn't he one to take advantage of that.

"You're shitting me right? Sasuke? You two are best friends?" Sakura just nodded confused and some kind of proud at the same time "But you seem nothing like him, I mean… Uum, I think I should make things clear, he is my roommate. We just met earlier today." Naruto explained kindly then smiled. He decided he could get some useful information out of them.

"You are? Well that's cool. Guess that we'll see each other often now that you live with him. " Sakura smiled cheekily. Of course, once again, Ino was the one to give the useful information.

"Just a little tip for haling Sasuke. He might seem cold at the beginning but he's a nice person one you get to know him. He can get really protective over the people he cares about so if you make friends with him, trust me, you could entrust him with anything." Sakura looked a little down, not happy with where the things were going. That topic was still kind of painful to her. Ino seemed to take notice and decided to change the subject.

"However, we might be going now, seems like our room is… " she glanced at the key in her hand "..402. Fourth floor right? Well, tell Sasuke that we go here and that we said Hi" She smiled sweetly and grabbed Sakuras' forearm starting to drag her to the stairs.

"I will, see you later, ladies." Naruto turned around and saw Kiba saying goodbye to the shy raven. He smirked as he saw him running his hand through his hair. A sure sign that he was being nervous. Did dog-face found himself a girl?! He saw her walking in the other direction. Kiba approached Naruto and they started climbing the stairs.

"So, Kiba, ma boy, got yourself a _giirrlfrieend_? " He stuck his tongue out teasingly. Kiba shot him a glare.

"Shut up, baka!" Naruto grinned wiggling, his eyebrows at Kiba, who only shoved him in the shoulder and began taking the stairs a little faster. Naruto couldn't contain the snicker coming out of his mouth. He caught up with Kiba and shoved him bag in the shoulder.

"I'm messing with ya man. Besides, she has real nice chest. I see why you liked her so much" The evil grin on Narutos' face was back full force once again. The brunettes' eyes widened and a ghost of a blush began to play on his cheeks.

"You really are impossible, you know that!" Kiba snapped irritated of the presence of that fox-green on his friends' face.

"Oh, well, I try, I try." Naruto brushed invisible dust off of his shoulder grinning proudly of himself. "Hey Kiba, I'm going to unpack my things, see ya later!" They clapped hands and walked away.

Naruto began fishing his pockets for the key Kiba was supposed to give him, but couldn't find it. Damn it, he must have left it in the room. Well, hopefully , that pale bastard was in there too. He knocked lightly. No answer. Again. No answer. He knocked again now harder. Still no answer.

"Damnit, dickhole, open the goddamn door!" He got angrier and angrier with every passing second. Then he heard some movement from inside the room , which then opened. Behind it, was standing the one and only, worldwide №1 bastard in the world. Naruto stared irritated in Sasukes' bored, stoic face. God how much he wanted to smash it. But he decided against it. No, he was going to try and teas some shit of him.

Naruto smile wide at Sasuke as he walked past him and in to the room. He grabbed some bags and dragged them to the empty wardrobe. He began placing his clothes in there, the stupid smile still on his face.

Sasuke watched him closely. The idiot looked like he was ready to kill just a second ago, and now he was suddenly smiling like he was stonned. Guess that the moron really was nuts after all.

"You know, just now, I met two really interesting girls." Naruto talked with such lightness in his voice that made Sasuke want to deck him, but instead he just lifted an eyebrow. Where was that baka going at with this?!

"One of them had some real nice pink hair. Her tits weren't that exceptional, but I guess she was nice enough with those big green eyes. You know, she claimed to be your best friend?"Naruto now turned to look at Sasuke, with blond brows lifted up and a fake shock in his eyes. His mouth was slightly open. Sasuke had never felt such a need to ring someone's neck so fast after they met. This had to be some kind of a new record or something.

"She also had a very interesting tattoo. Right here." He tapped a couple of times with his pointer finger behind his right ear, looking at Sasuke with the corner of his eye. His voice still as sweet as a candy.

Naruto had decided to use the information Ino gave him, about how protective Sasuke could get over the once he cared about and if Sakura was his best friend the he had to care about her. That was certainly a way to get him out of his skin.

"Boy, do I like girls with tattoos. I bet she's real good in bed with that nice ass as hers, and her long legs.." Naruto moaned and licked his lips, then he bit on the lower one, narrowing his eyes slightly. He made a movement with his pelvis, combined with a move of his hands, which was enough to throw Sasuke over the edge.

He was ready to jump Naruto and snap his neck in half. That was as much as he could take. He remembered what sex with Sakura felt like. She was good indeed, but he wouldn't stay like that listening to some dipshit talking with such a lack of respect. Saskue was now seeing red and before he had the chance to walk across the room and just beat the living crap of a certain someone, that someone opened his trap and began talking once again.

"Tho, I liked the blond one more. She was so much hotter with her slim waist and remarkable bra size. Maybe a threesome? Yeah, that would be nice." Naruto looked like he was talking more to himself than to Sasuke but was talking loud enough to be heard all over the room. Sasuke already knew who 'the blond' was supposed to be. That did it for him. He was now walking through the room, to the talking idiot, who was looking completely oblivious to Sasuke's movements. He had his back to him and was continuing to fold his clothes and put them on the shelves.

What Sasuke didn't know, however, was that Naruto had ears of a hawk. Just when Sasuke was a step away from him, Naruto turned around. That innocent big smile still on his face. He looked right into Sasukes eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"Sasuke, you look so angry!" He tried to sound as surprised as he could without overacting. "What got your panties in a twist, _Sasuke_?" He said his name a little slower and tried to sound concerned, which only threw the raven over the board even more. He took the last step and lifted his fist up, ready to hit that walking garbage but stopped midway as Naruto grinned at him evilly. That kinda took Sasuke off guard for long enough for Naruto to run his leg across the ravens' ankles, making him fall on his ass. He stared up at Naruto. Shock, mixed up with anger and irritation on the Uchihas face. Naruto was already done with his closet behind him. He just looked down at Sasuke, who was usually taller than him. Naruto smiled as innocently as he could, his eye curling up with the genuine smile on his face. His teeth shining and his whisker marks scratching back.

"They both asked for me to tell you they said 'Hi'" And with that Naruto grabbed some clothes walking into the bathroom. The smile never even once leaving his face. He closed the door behind himself, leaving a shocked Sasuke to stare after him.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, chapter 3 is ready, and as you can see now updated. I guess I'll just update whenever the chapters are ready :P<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

Warning : Swearing, smut!

_I am not responsible for what you choose to read._

AN: This chapter got a little longer then ususal and hope that I'll keep them even longer.  
>A little yaoi smut, don't like - don't read.<p>

_**Enjoy,**** loves! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It was late at night. It was quiet in their room. Naruto was sleeping (and this may explain why it was so quiet) on the bed next to Sasuke's, who was on his own, lying uncovered on his back with his hands crossed behind his head. His gaze was traveling around the dark ceiling. He had lost track of time completely and wasn't quite sure what time exactly it was. Probably around 2 a.m.? He couldn't sleep. His thoughts just wouldn't let him. And even though he was there, his mind wasn't. He found himself replaying the events from earlier over and over.

How could he, Sasuke Uchiha, get flat on his ass and do nothing. He felt so helpless at the moment. Obviously he was caught off guard, but he just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he had known the blond for merely a couple of hours and the dumbass already managed to get under his skin a couple of times. A thing that people had tried doing for years and had failed. What was it with that kid, sleeping on the other bed? Usually if someone even dared to cross Sasuke, he was put in a hospital for a good week or so. What did that blue eyed dobe do that Sasuke couldn't do anything else than to stare in shock like a helpless child.

He glowered lowly. He remembered well what it was like to be helpless child that everyone tried to pity. It simply drove him out of his skin and here he was now, back to the same position one more time.

Suddenly his head made him remember just how close they were when everything happened. Their faces mare inches away. He remembered well how blue those currently closed eyes were. He remembered the cheeky grin that caught him off guard in the first place. That usuratonkachi was just so bipolar. Usually Sasuke was really good at reading people, but he couldn't quite get this one. Was he even human?! One second he was flustered with anger, then the next he was all friendly, then he goes to purposely driving Sasuke over the edge, and there he was all nice just a second after. Was it normal to change moods so fast?

He realized he was now staring at the innocently sleeping face of his roommate. Sasuke began studying his face. His lips were slightly parted and he could hear every breath the blond took. His cheek was pressed to the pillow. He narrowed his eyes at the tattoos on his face. What would make someone put tattoos on such an obvious place? Lack of attention maybe? Well that would explain why Naruto wanted a roommate so badly. He stared at the blond locks, scattered all over the pillow his head rested on.

Natuo's eyebrows knit, as if sensing that he was being watched. He let out a soft sleepy moan that snapped Sasuke out of his trance. The raven quickly shifted in his bed, turning his back to the sleeping Naruto. Why did he even stare at him in the first place? His face turned into a frown, trying to remember, but there was no reason for what he just did. He just did and that's that.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance and decided he should already call it a night go to sleep. He was overthinking too much and that wasn't a good thing for him. He closed his eyes and let his mind go blanker and blanker with every passing second. No more thinking for Sasuke that night. He slowly began drifting to sleep, finally relaxing, surrounded by the warmth of his bed.

The sky was clear, not a single cloud in it and the sun was shining brighter than ever. Sasuke found himself sitting in the tree-house that he, Itachi and their father had built together on the huge tree in their backyard of the big Uchiha house-hold. He was curled up in the corner, giggling to himself as quietly as he could. He was eight years old again and was currently playing hide n' seek with Itachi. He loved playing with his older brother, who he adored so much.

Sasuke poked his head through the small window on the wooden wall, smiling, looking if Itachi was anywhere around. He saw him walk through the opened glass doors of the kitchen, looking around, aimlessly searching for Sasuke. He hid his head and giggled once more, placing a hand across his mouth to silent himself.

A couple of seconds had gone, when he tried to look out of the window again, Itahi was gone. Sasuke's face fell into a slight frown. Where could he probably be? He got up on his feet and poked his head out of the window so he could get a better look of the whole yard. His frown deepened. His brother was nowhere to be found.

He was just about to walk away when he felt a pair of hands grab him from behind and lift him form the ground, swinging him in swirls around the small room. He started laughing. When his feet met the ground once more he turned around and saw Itachi smiling warmly at him.

" 'Tachi, how do you always know where I hide?" Sasuke looked up with his big onyx eyes full of adoration in his brother's ones. Itachi chuckled lightly.

"Sasuke, you're my little brother, I'll always know where are you, so I can help you and protect you whenever you need me." Itachi smiled warmly at his baby brother.

Sasuke was just about to throw his hands around Itachi's waist when his brother's smile turned into a smirk. He took a quick step in his direction, chasing him around the room. Sauske let out a squeal as he began running, around the wooden tree-house. He quickly got to the hole on the floor and jumped from the height.

Itahi's eyes widened in fear and he quickly got to the hole. He thought that his brother probably got hurt because the house was kinda high on the tree, but he didn't saw him down there and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"You'll never catch me Itachi!" He heard him shout from somewhere in the back yard and then making thiat teasing sound with his tongue out. Itachi's smirk returned and he got out of the house too, spotting Sasuke behind the swing hanging from one of the huge branches of the tree.

Itachi started chasing him around it as Sasuke laughed and squealed whenever he felt his brother getting closer. He then ran off through the yard but Itachi, as athletic as he was, quickly caught up with him, throwing him on his back and beginning to tickle him whatever tickle-able spot he found.

Sasuke was laughing hysterically, wiggling around, trying to escape his brother's fingers. He shrieking every once in a while between the laughter. His face got red as a tomato and his hear got shaggy from all the swinging around.

Itachi stopped, staring warmly at his little brother, letting him catch his breath, Sasuke stared back at his brother with love and adoration with his huge black eyes. There was a never ending smile on Sasuke's face, which quickly transformed into an Uchiha smirk _'He has it all in the bag even at that age' _Itachi smiled and the little Uchiha began wiggling himself out of his brother's hold. He then ran to the rope swing, still giggling lightly.

He began swinging himself back and forth with a full smile on his face. Itachi walked to the tree and leaned there, pressing his back on it, watching his little brother happy, enjoying every giggle that got to his ears.

The sky was just as clean and just as blue. Everything around them was green. It smelled like joy and summer. The sun kept shining above their raven heads, reflecting in their onyx eyes. The air was filled with happiness and laughter.

Sasuke woke up, sitting in bed. He had a lot of those dreams lately and he didn't know why. All of them were from before everything went down. He was all happy and smiling. He didn't know why he kept dreaming them and like always, he chose to ignore the dream again.

He realized he was awoken from a knock on the door, as there was another one. Sasuke wondered why didn't the usuratonkachi get it and was then met with the fact that he was nowhere to be found.

He got up from bed, as annoyed as ever, and slowly made his way to the door, not even bothering to put on some clothes. He was in some loose sweet pants and that was all. Nothing more, nothing less.

He opened the door and was met with a beaming smile, a face that was tattooed on the both sides and a spiky hair. Yes, that was one only Kiba, standing out there.

Sasuke just shot him a glare that said '_You better have a good reason for that'_

"Is Naruto in there?" '_So much for the good reason' _Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't even know why he didn't just shut the door in Kiba's face the moment he realized it was him. And now he was starting to regret he didn't.

"No" Was all Kiba got before the door was shut under his nose. '_What's _his _problem?' _Was all he got the chance to think before he just shrugged and went to the cafeteria to grab something for breakfast.

Inside the room, Sasuke just made his way to his closet, grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel, not daring to make the same mistake twice. After he got everything, including some boxers, toothpaste and toothbrush, a comb and even an extra towel for his face, he went for the bathroom. He turned the door knob down and quietly opened the door. What he saw in the bathroom was a completely naked Naruto, brushing his teeth, still wet, maybe from a shower he took while Sasuke was a sleep.

The raven's eyes widened and he couldn't help himself. He just had let his gaze travel over the blond. It was only fair right, after he was checked out by him yesterday. One thing that it wasn't completely fair was that Naruto was currently showing a lot more then Sasuke did the day before, but oh well.

The Uchiha couldn't lie. At least not to himself. He really found Naruto hot, though he was one of the biggest pains in the ass and he only knew him for about a day. But he was indeed well put. Strong hands, flat stomach with abs and well visible V-lines down his pelvis. He was well gifted and he had one hell-of-an ass.

Sasuke felt a little blush creep out on his cheeks as he couldn't stop staring. Naruto suddenly sighed and roled his eyes at the mirror he was standing in front of. He spat the toothpaste in the sink and turned fully to the staring Uchiha, looking annoyed and inwardly flattered by the faint blush on the raven's pale face.

"Just take a picture. It would last longer" He sounded annoyed though the smirk on his face gave everything away. He just saw how uncomfortable Sasuke was with Naruto's nude body and that amused him.

Sasuke brought his eyes to the blue ones and looked a little shocked from the fact that he was grinning and didn't even try to cover himself. He stood there proudly, looking at Sasuke with his head a little to the side. The shock on his face quickly became a frown.

Why wasn't he bothered by someone checking him out. Sasuke couldn't quite get it. Then he realized his face was getting even more redder and he came to the conclusion that maybe this was why Naruto didn't bother. Because Sasuke was bothered and uncomfortable, Naruto didn't flinch for his towel. The frown quickly became a look of annoyance on the raven's face.

He just slammed the door of the bathroom and went to his bed. He threw his thing on it and sat there. His was again wondering what was wrong with that moron. He just couldn't solve what the heck was it with the blond. He didn't seem the least pissed with the fact that Sasuke had just saw him all naked, and had completely stared at him for God knows how much time. No, he instead turned himself fully facing the raven, giving him the full view of himself.

The Uchiha was staring at the wall. He found himself remembering every detail of Naruto's body and got more and more annoyed with the way he reacted. He got the whole thing packed, yes, but that didn't mean he had to stare like a complete fool.

He felt his cock twitch a little with every detail he made his mind remember. A couple of minutes had gone and Sasuke was half-aroused already. He just couldn't stop thinking about the blond curls embracing the base of Naruto's member, which wasn't nowhere around short. He realized that he was on his feet, his eyes were to the ground and his frown never leaving his face. He started walking when his body collided with a shorter, tanned, half-dressed one. Naruto was in his underwear when Sasuke traveled his gaze over the one who stopped him from moving.

He saw the abs again and the muscled hips and the stack under the orange fabric of the boxers and Sasuke's brain sent signal to his dick once again.

"Who was at the door?" Naruto was putting his jeans one when he asked, and Sasuke inwardly thanked God for that. The raven just grabbed the things he threw on the bed earlier and made his way to the bathroom again.

"Kiba" was all he said with his ice-cold tone.

"What did he want?"

"He was looking for you." And with that Sasuke closed the door. He left his things on the closed toilet and began taking off his sweatpants, the only clothing he had, due to the fact that he had taken his shirt off some time in the middle of the night, while Naruto was asleep. He usually didn't sleep with a T-shirt on but this time he did put one because he didn't want his roommate to stare at him again as he was a piece of meat.

Funny how the roles have shifted just mare minutes ago.

He stared down at his growing erection and couldn't believe how easily aroused he got. He haven't had good sex in a while and maybe that was the case, but damn. He wanted to believe that he got so aroused because of the humiliation he felt when he stared and blushed like a complete idiot , and not because of seeing Naruto completely naked once, and then, barely covered with his underwear. Whatever the case, he had to do something about it so he just turned the hot water on and then stepped in to the shower, closing the glass doors after himself.

He closed his eyes and hissed a little as the hot stream went down his body and run over his cock. He wrapped his hand around the base of his dick and started to slowly move it up and down the sensitive skin. He pressed the finger tip of his index finger to the slit of his cock and started massaging the head of his dick as his other hand pimped up and down his length.

Soon he was fully erected and he started stroking faster. He lifted one of his hands up to his mouth and covered his index and middle finger in saliva. Sasuke tilted himself forward and started massaging his entrance with one finger, teasing it. His other hand never even once slowing down.

He finally pushed the first digit of his index finger in, letting soft moan escape his lips. He left his finger like that for a little while before he slowly pushed further. He started moving it in and out slowly, waiting his body to adjust to the feeling. Soon he put a second finger and began moving slower but quickly, rising the pace.

Sasuke fell to his knees. His eyes closed, his breathing getting heavier with every passing second, and then a third finger joining the first two inside of him. He pushed them all three to their base and spread them. His other hand going faster now, as he moved his fingers in and out of himself.

His mind suddenly tricked him into imagining a blond head moving itself up and down his length, taking him to the base, licking the vain on the underside, then a swirling pink tongue pushing it's tip in the slit of his most sensitive place. Sasuke's head tilted back, his eyebrows furrowed as he took a shaky breath and let it out even shakier as he came. He stroke himself a couple more times after the first cum-shot, until he emptied himself completely.

His three fingers resting in his ass, not moving at all. His hand was all covered in his spunk. The water washing away every evidence of him masturbating. He slowly removed his fingers out of his ass and got up from the bathroom floor. He leaned on the wall, his head still dizzy from all the endorphins his brain had just released.

He looked up to the ceiling, biting at his lip. Did he just got turned on by just seeing his roommate naked. And what's more, did he really imagine his roommate giving him a blowjob?! He knew he was gay, and that's probably why all of his relationships with girls didn't work out well. But he just couldn't believe himself right now and he wasn't quite in the condition of thinking much so he just left it that way, decided that he'll sort things with himself out later.

He took his shower and stopped the water, then slid the glass doors open and stepped out. He glanced at the toilet in search of his stuff and quickly came to the conclusion that everything was gone, which meant that someone had took it and that led to only one person responsible.

Sasuke was about to open the door and storm out, angry as ever when a certain question went through his mind. When did Naruto went in to take his things and what exactly did he see through the perfectly clear glass doors of the shower? The Uchiha's pale face went so pale and the immediately so red at the thought of Naruto seeing him jerking off with his own three fingers up his ass.

He opened the door just slightly, peering through it. There was no moron-presence around, so it felt safe walking out of the bathroom. He went to his closet and found it completely empty. His jaw fell in shock. He opened the drawer where he put his underwear which was as empty as his closet. Sasuke's eyes were ready to fall out of their sockets. What did that moron do? Where did he put his clothes? He started looking around the room, looking under the beds when he found a black sack, which looked like it was full of clothes under Naruto's bed. _'Not as bright as you made me think you were here for a second'. _

Sasuke smirked as he took the sack out and opened it. He smirk instantly fell when he found it was full of toilet paper. His eyes wide in horror, and his mouth hanging open once more. Where the Hell were all his clothes then. He was about to throw it away when he saw a piece of paper, probably from a notebook, put on top of all the toilet paper. He took it and furrowed his eyebrows. The note was folded a couple of times and when he finally managed to unfold it completely, he felt his stomach do a backflip.

"_Thought it was your clothes, huh? Haha, well guess again, teme! I'm not that stupid!  
>At least now we're even. You'll realize what I'm talking about eventually, but for now just say 'Hi' ^.^ -N"<em>

Sasuke's heart was already skipping beats. What did that idiot mean by _'Say Hi'_ and where the hell did the usuratonkachi manage to find so much toilet paper?!

He stood up, still unable to look away from the note. He then just tore it to a couple of parts and threw them on the floor around himself. That all meant one thing and one thing only – war! He growled to himself and then it clicked in his head. He went to Naruto's closet and opened it, taking a pair of boxers and putting them on. He then ran through his other clothes choosing a pair of jeans and Black T-shirt with a smiling fox with nine tails on it. He now smelled like Naruto and he felt a little blush creep on his face as he realized that he was searing his clothes after masturbating to the thought of him blowing him.

He ran his hands through his black locks, ignoring these thoughts and glancing himself into the mirror on the wardrobe. He looked good in the moron's clothes. He smirked at himself. Did the idiot expect Sasuke to start running around the campus, all naked, in search of his clothes? Yeah, like hell he was doing that! Though, he couldn't help but think where his clothes could possibly be.

Naruto waited until he heard the water running from inside the bathroom. He grinned so huge that he thought he was going to stretch a muscle on his face. He took out his phone and dealt Kiba's number.

"Yo, Kiba, come to my room and bring as much toilet paper as you could find."

"Don't tell me your doing 'The trick' to him? Man, that would be so hilarious!"

"Yeah, I know, but this time I'll make things even more interesting. Just bring the paper and fast. He went for a shower so it won't be much till he gets out of the bathroom." And with that he ended the phone call.

Naruto searched through the drawer of his desk for the roll of plastic sacks he should've had. He finally found it and took one, spreading it and filling it with as much of Sasuke's clothes as it could take. Then another one, and at the end, there were three in total._ 'Damn, that bastard is like a fucking girl, why does he need so damn much clothes?!' _ All of his clothes and underwear were in there as Naruto remembered that the bastard had brought some with him in the bathroom.

He tip-toed to the bathroom door and slowly pushed the door knob down, hoping it would open as silently as it could. When he himself barely heard anything, he started opening the door really slow as to not to bring any attention. He heard light gasps coming from inside. The door was already opened enough for him to sneak his hand inside and grab all of Sasuke's thing, laying on the closed toilet.

He took a glance at the closed glass doors of the shower and his mouth fell open. What he saw caught him completely off guard. Sasuke was on his knees, one of his hands pumping wildly his dick and three of the fingers of the other hand were sliding in and out of the raven's ass as fast as he could manage to move.

There was a heavy red spreading across Naruto's neck and face as he took in the sight in front of him, memorizing every pleasured expression the Uchiha made and all the light gasps and quiet moans.

The blond felt his own cock starting to rise, He grabbed Sasuke's thing and quickly exited. He threw everything in one of the sacks and just sat on his bed, wide-eyed. He was surprised to see his roommate jerking off, yes, but what got to him the most were the three fingers sliding in and out the boy's tight ass. Did that mean that Sasuke was gay? Or bi-sexual? Each way, he liked it up the ass from the sight of it.

Naruto's pants were already tight around him, but he didn't have any time to do anything about it now. He opened the door of the room just in time to see Kiba bringing in a couple of toilet paper rolls.

"Don't tell me you had all that toilet paper in you room!" Naruto grinned amused. Kiba just threw a roll as his face.

"No, you dickface, I asked Shikamaru and Chouji and Shino and they gave me two, Kankuro and Garra also gave me one, though Gaara was a little against the whole thing, but whatever. I got two from my room, and Neji and Lee did help. So in total we have 6." Naruto and Kiba were in the same year as Shiamaru, Shino, Chouji and Gaara and they knew each other from high-school. They met Kankuro yesterday as Gaara's new roommate and he turned out to be cool. Neji and Lee were one year older but still went to the same school as Naruto and Kiba so they knew each other.

"Awesome!" Naruto pulled out another sack and started unfolding the rolls of toilet paper as Kiba began to take the already full of clothes sacks and throw them in his own room. Naruto was ready in a minute. He took out a notebook and tore one sheet through the middle. He wrote a couple of words and placed the already folded note on top of the toilet paper. He then put it under his bed which was right in front of the wardrobes.

"Are we all done?" Kiba asked.

"Not, just one more thing before we go'" And Naruto pulled out a camera. He placed it on the top of the closets, recording from head to toe everyone he got out of the bathroom, his bed and half the room around it.

"Oh aren't you the cruel roommate" Said Kiba as Naruto was putting back the chair he just used so he can get to the top of the closets. He grinned from ear to ear and clapped hand with Kiba. They exited and Naruto locked the door.

They went in Kiba's room and the blond immediately went to the bathroom. He was shifting uncomfortably all the way through the prank due to the erection he got from the sight of a jerking off Sasuke, who had his fingers up his own ass. The sight of it vivid in his head, making his cock twitch a little more.

He slid his pant down and sat on the toilet. His dick standing proudly up, almost completely aroused. He grabbed it and began stroking it up and down, imaging it was on the place of the pale fingers of his roommate. He couldn't get the sound of Sasuek's gasps and moans out of his head.

He was thinking about how tight Sasuke could probably be. He imagined his frown, with his black eyebrows knit and dark eyes tightly shut. His mouth opened from all the pleasure of someone filling him up and slamming deep in him.

Naruto fastened his moves and soon after he shut his eyes and tilted his head back, parting his lips, letting a light gasp emit from them.

He got all covered in cum but he couldn't bring himself to care about that as he realized that he just masturbated to the thought of his roommate riding him. His eyes were wide and he was frozen on place. Yeah, Sasuke was hot and all, but damn, he barely met the guy yesterday, and Naruto never before had done that, imagining a boy instead of a girl. Did that just made him bi-sexual or..?

He shook his head of these thoughts, remembering he was in his best friend's bathroom. He grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned himself up. Flashing the water of the toilet, he excited the bathroom and approached Kiba at the door. They both went out of room 216, walked down the hall and hiding behind a corner with a good view of room 213 waiting there. They were going to wait there until a certain Uchiha walks out and they get the chance to go in there again and get the camera, containing the record of a completely naked Uchiha, looking around completely lost, shocked and annoyed.

Just the thought of the video Naruto was about to see after Sasuke got out of the room made it hard to wait and it filled him with some sort of a warm excitement. He grinned as huge as he could and impatiently began waiting.

* * *

><p>AN : So yeah, um basically there was an update on Saturday :D. I may keep up updating a couple of times a week before the chapters get longer and slower to edit and update. So, yeah, uhm, hope you guys like it so far. Rewiew and tell me what you think, tnx, have a nice day xx<p> 


End file.
